Confusing and Intriguing
by ghost509
Summary: Kaiba's thoughts on Yugi, and a discussion with the King of Games. Bad summary, sorry. Yugi x Seto fluff(?).
He stared out the window of his office, watching as the clouds slowly flew by across the sky. They covered the sun, casting a light darkness across the city.

 _'I just don't understand.'_ Seto Kaiba thought to himself. Seto was one of the best duelists in the world, and one of the most wealthiest. He didn't normally let things get to him, but when something did, it annoyed him greatly. _'He saves the world time after time again, risks his life for people who don't even know him, sacrifices it all for those he loves, and for what? Nothing.'_

Kaiba was thinking about the only boy, the only human that both intrigued, confused, and angered him at the same time. Yugi Muto, the greatest duelist in the entire world, and one of his few friends. Like stated before, Yugi confused him. He would give it all up for anybody he cared about, he was pure and innocent, with intelligence that surpassed his age group.

 _'He could've been a millionaire, but gave that up to help that Wheeler kid and his sister. He could've defeated Pegasus quicker and saved his Grandfather faster, but took a fall so I could try to save Mokuba, which I failed at and he succeeded. Hell, he legitly tarnished his win/loss record in order to teach some snot nosed girl the heart of cards. Ugh, he's so infuriating to think about.'_

Seto slammed his fists on his desk, breathing heavily at the Yugi induced headache that was taking over. _'But if he's so infuriating and headache inducing, why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

Kaiba had spent so much time thinking about the mysterious duelist, he had actually memorized his detail about him. His ridiculous, albeit cool spiky blonde, black, and purple hair. Violet colored eyes that could literally stare into your soul, a strong chin, even stronger voice that could make anyone shiver in fright, and so on. He had even watched so many of his duels, he had remembered his deck from the inside out, but his battling style, changed each and every time.

Yugi was unlike any other duelist, and to this day he couldn't understand why of the hundreds upon thousands he had met, Yugi was the only one to stick to his mind like glue.

Scoffing to himself he stood from his chair and walked to the door. Seto grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and proceeded out the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. When he was near the living room, he peered inside, only to see as his little brother, Mokuba was sitting on the couch, deck he had helped build in his hand, and watching some carton on the plasma. It looked like a show that Pegasus would make, due to the different toon-ified duel monsters that were running around.

Mokuba, who Seto thought wasn't paying attention, saw from the corner of his eye his older brother checking on him, wearing his long, blue jacket.

"Going to see Yugi again?" He asked, not even turning his attention away from the cartoon.

"H-How did-?"

"You're wearing your good jacket. And, like Monday through Thursday, that means you're going to visit Yugi, chicken out, and come back home only to lock yourself in our room and sulk about it." Mokuba answered.

"Don't answer the door unless you know who it is." Kaiba chose to ignore the truthful statement and walk away.

"Say hi to Yugi for me." Mokuba smirked to himself as the door slammed shut. He loved his older brother, but still, the same routine got annoying. Especially when he would hear Kaiba yell at himself for chickening out. Hopefully he would man up and actually talk to Yugi.

 **(Outside)**

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" Seto's chauffeur, Kyle, questioned.

"The Kame Game, game shop."

"Again?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Kaiba asked defensively.

"Well sir, it's just that, this is the fifth time this week you've wanted to go there. I mean, what's so special and scary about some rundown game shop that makes you go there, stare at it for a few minutes. before wanting to come back home?"

"...You know, it'd be a shame for you to go home, stare your wife right in the eye, and tell her you got fired from your easy, good paying job for asking questions that shouldn't be asked."

"And, here we go. We should be there in a few minutes." Kyle said, before quickly putting the limo into Drive and pulling out of the driveway.

 **(5 minutes later.)**

Like the days before, Kyle had pulled up and parked across the street from the game shop. And like before, Seto stared at the shop, a glint in his eyes. After a few minutes, Kyle sighed and was about to put the limo back into Drive, only for Kaiba to open the door, step out of the vehicle, close the door. Kyle watched as his boss walked across the street, allowing him some private time. Opening and reaching a glove box, he grabbed a magazine and started to read, happy that he had some time to himself.

Kaiba's mind was at war. Half of it wanted to keep his jelly like legs moving, and the other, wanted to turn tail and run. His heart was beating a mile a minutes, especially when he weakly grabbed the door handle. Breathing to calm himself, he opened it, and listened as the old bell chimed.

Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather and owner of the game shop stood behind the glass counter, dusting the yet to be purchased boxes that were on display. He smiled as the bell to his stare chimed and turned around, and by his facial expression, he was surprised.

"Seto?"

"Hello Mr. Muto." Kaiba greeted, walking further into the store.

"Oh please, call Solomon, or gramps. Mr. Muto makes me feel old."

"Hmm, right. Sorry Solomon."

"So, what brings you here? Finally going to announce your love for my grandson." Solomon asked with an innocent smile.

"W-What?!" Seto asked, blushing.

"Hahaha, sorry about that. Mokuba called me and wanted me to ask you that."

 _'Mokuba.'_ Kaiba gritted his teeth. He would get his revenge. "Actually no. I just wanted to talk to Yugi."

"Oh, well he's out back." Solomon informed with a smile.

"Thank you." Seto stared to walk away, before hearing a letter opening and a sigh. One he knew to well from his experience, a sigh of depression. He stopped at the door. "Anything wrong Solomon?"

"Oh, it's nothing to concern yourself about Kaiba. Just running a little late behind on the bills." He could see the hint of worry in Kaiba's eyes. It was surprising to see. "Like I said, nothing to worry about. Go have fun and talk to Yugi. I won't bother." Seto nodded, amazed to his the elder Muto give a genuine smile again. The young man walked out, leaving Solomon with his thoughts.

Kyle stopped reading his second magazine lazily looked outside, watching as Seto walked out of the shop. He was quick to hide the magazine in-between his legs, and grip the steering wheel, ready to leave. But he noticed Kaiba walk around the shop, and into the backyard, causing Kyle to sigh and grab his magazine, once again.

For some reason, Kaiba started to get nervous once again. He could practically hear his own heartbeat as he entered the backyard, which was rather large and grassy, with a picnic table sitting in the middle. And, there he was. The guy that was on his mind almost 24/7.

It looked like the 16 year old Muto was wearing a white tank top and black basketball shorts, a attire that was a complete opposite of his usual. But it wasn't unappreciated. He walked towards the King of Games, his footsteps almost silent on the ground below.

Yugi continued what he was doing, and that was placing each and every card of his deck onto the smooth, clean wooden table. He liked doing this, it helped take his mind off the bad that was in his life, like bills, and unable to see his friends for the next week.

He didn't even bother to turn as a quiet crunching sound was heard behind him. A shadow was getting closer, and he was prepared for whoever it was to say something. But the voice caught him off guard.

"Hello Yugi." Yugi looked up, shocked at the tall form next to him.

"Kaiba?"

"Hey, I hope I'm not intruding." Kaiba said, looking over the collection of cards.

"No, not at all."

Awkward silence overtook the two for a few minutes, before Seto spoke up.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just laying out my cards. I don't know, just seeing them laid out like this calms me. It feels like I'm not alone, like I'm surrounded by friends. I hope I'm not weirding you out or anything."

 _'You could never weird me out.'_ Kaiba mentally flinched at that. _'Where did that come from?'_

"Mind if I join?"

"Uh, sure." Yugi scooted over on the bench, allowing Kaiba to sit right next to him. The two sat in silence, the only sounds e=being their combined breathing, the whistling wind, and the sound of card meeting wood.

"Have you ever thought about trading, or expanding your deck." Seto questioned, noticing that Yuri hadn't really obtained any new cards.

"Well, not really. The cards I have are like parts of me and grandpa. I don't think I could live with trading them to just _anyone_."

"I guess that makes sense. But I did you see you expanded a little." Kaiba said, while picking up three cards he hadn't seen in Yugi's deck before. Like the Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander, and the Magician of Fate.

"Oh, those three. Joey, Tristan, and Tea gave me those cards long ago, of course I gave them ones in return to that way it would feel like I was with them. So whenever I battle, it's like they're by my side, even if they're on the other side of the world."

"I see."

 _'So, Yugi sees these cards much more than just ink and cardboard. He sees them more as symbols, representing those he loves most. Maybe...'_

"Say, we're friends. Right?"

"Of course!"

"So, why don't we trade? We could be in each others decks, and no matter where, we could be by each others side."

"Well, yeah I guess. The question is, what cards are we trading?"

Kaiba scanned the cards Yugi had laid out, while reaching into the card holder on his belt. He knew Yugi wouldn't trade his most cherished cards, so he figured he would need one of the new ones.

"How about this?" Kaiba asked, as he picked up an orange colored card. The picture had a blue background, and in the center, a Kuriboh with wings.

"The Winged Kuriboh? Hmm, sure, I guess that would be fine. What card are you trading?" Seto smiled, and without hesitation, placed a card face down in front of Yugi. Yugi grabbed the card and flipped it over. The kind felt as time stood still at the identity of it. "Seto?"

"I hope you like."

"I-I can't accept this Kaiba. This is one of your most prized cards." Yugi stated, feeling something weird stir up inside of him. Having a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his hands felt foreign.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is one of my most prized possession, but that my third Blue-Eyes, the one I was forced to win in a duel. It isn't as sentimental as my first two, which I received from my mo- never mind." Kaiba caught himself. He wasn't comfortable to tell anyone yet.

"But still, you spent your entire life trying to collect them all. Why give one of yours to me?"

"For a few reasons. One, I feel like I owe it to you, for destroying your grandfathers card long ago. And second...I-I cherish our friendship much more than a card." Seto stated, causing the two to blush.

"Oh, w-wow. Thank you, Seto."

"You're welcome Muto." Kaiba said, before getting up. "Well, I think it's time I take my leave. Oh, but before I go, I couldn't help but notice you've been absent for the past few days..."

"Oh, well to help pay bills I took a job...the hours don't really agree with school, so I have to miss days here and there."

"Oh, well I apologize for that..."

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind working."

"I see, well than, I'll see you around."

"Ok, bye Kaiba. And, remember, you can come by any time to talk or hangout."

"Hmm, I might just take you up on that offer." Seto smiled before walking away, unaware of Yugi smiling at him. Yugi sighed before turning around, and placing his newest card next to his favorite, Dark Magician. The two seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, something Yugi found odd.

 **"I think the feud has ended."** A voice said in his mind. Yugi looked to his right, and noticed as the ghostly figure of Yami sat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

 **"The Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon have been mortal enemies since the beginning. But now that they serve under the same duelist, and the Chosen One nonetheless, they have sit aside their differences and have become friends."**

"Kind of like me and Kaiba."

 **"Exactly. Except Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes don't want to date each other."** Yami gave a cheeky grin as Yugi blushed.

"You're lucky I can't hit you."

 **(Limo)**

"Where to Mr. Kaiba?"

"Home."

"Yes sir." Kyle put the limo into Drive, and started and drive home. Kaiba stared down at the winking monster, finding it oddly cute, just like Yu-. _'Stop it!'_

 **(Mansion.)**

Kaiba opened the front door of his mansion via his own keys. He walked in, and noticed that Mokuba had barley left his original spot.

"So, express your undying love?" Mokuba asked with a small grin. Seto smiled.

"Christina, override code 275-AB."

'You got it hun.' A country like feminine voice sounded off. Christina was Kaiba's AI, his helper when it came to new tech or hacking.

Mokuba was confused at the command, but watched as the TV turned off. He grabbed the remote, and attempted to turn if back on.

"Don't try it. The TV will be off for the next week, unless you want to watch boring documentaries." Seto smirked as Mokuba groaned.

"Really Seto?"

"Don't call Solomon and give him ideas. Plus, it's nice outside, go have fun with your friends." Sighing once again, Mokuba got up and grabbed the house phone that sat next to the TV, before starting to call. But Kaiba stopped him before a call could be made. "Mokuba, do you know the password to my bank account?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Whenever you can, take out one million dollars and either have it transferred to the Muto account, or pay off any and every of their future bills."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm just trying to do something nice for a friend."

"Uh huh, right. Is that it, or are you hoping Yugi will fall for you because you're helping." One look from Seto told Mokuba to just drop it and leave. Laughing he turned and started to walk away, calling his friends to hang out.

Seto shook his head and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and to his bedroom, which was next door to his office.

He walked inside and closed the door, before leaning against it and slide down until he was sitting on the floor. He took his new card out of his card holder and stared at it. It felt, weird having it in his hands. Not a bad weird, but a good. It gave him a warm feeling, knowing that he had a piece of Yugi with him now. Is this how Yugi and his friends felt when they had each others cards? Because if so, he was foolish for not thinking of this sooner.

He smiled as the card seemed to stare up, somehow sparkling slightly in his room. Sure he was a little sad at losing a card he spent a long time looking for, but he knew it would be in great hands.

Kaiba stood up, removing his deck from the card holder, and placing the winged creature in front of his two Blue-Eyes. Placing them onto his nightstand, he laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. After a minute, he closed his eyes, and let a much needed slumber finally consume him.


End file.
